1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchor brackets on which articles may be suspended, and particularly to such an anchor bracket adapted for detachable attachment to the masonry units on opposite sides of the mortar joint in a masonry wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to this invention is believed to be found in Class 248, and sub-classes 217.2; 221.4; 222.1; 231.2; 231.9 and 231.91. A preliminary patentability and novelty search in this area revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,015,897; 3,071,350; 3,189,187; 4,049,230 and 4,145,840.
Referring to the patents noted in the order of their issuance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,897 relates to a device for supporting a display, the support structure constituting two legs, pivoted at one end, and having a threaded screw disposed between the two legs intermediate their ends. The threaded screw is threadably engaged with one of the legs and works to separate the ends of the legs to thus anchor the legs in a support structure. While this structure might perform substantially the same function as performed by the subject matter of this invention, it is completely different in it's construction.
U.S. Pat No. 3,071,350 is directed to a structure for detachably mounting a handrail to a support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,187 relates to a device for extending a shelf, and provides a connection member having two spaced legs arranged in a triangular pattern with a screw threaded in one of the leg members and adapted to press outwardly on the other to thus lock the free ends of the triangular shaped bracket under the projecting lips of the support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,230 relates to a bracket device that utilizes two juxtaposed plates having notches adjacent one end but facing in opposite directions. The plates are pivotally interconnected and are adapted to be spread apart by rotation of a screw. When the screw is rotated, the two juxtaposed plates are spread apart so that the notches engage the inner periphery of a hole in a supporting plate.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,840 relates to a fastening device that is designed specifically for use in substantially the same environment in which the subject matter of the present invention is adapted for use, namely, the mortar joint in a masonry wall. However, while there might be conceptual similarity regarding the end result to be performed, the structures utilized are very different. Here, a triangular member formed from spring steel is provided with opposed legs the ends of which are turned outwardly and are provided with sharp points that engage the opposed surfaces of the masonry units on opposite sides of the mortar joint. Engagement of the sharp points with the surfaces of the masonry units is effected by the inherent resilience of the spring steel from which the clip is fabricated.
In modern day architecture, masonry of different types has been used to fabricate entire walls and even multiple walls in residences and in commercial buildings. The use of masonry for walls creates the problem of attachment of decorative articles on the masonry wall. Most decorative articles that are suspended on walls are changed from time to time and it is desirable that the method of suspending these decorative articles on the wall be non-invasive to the wall in the sense that it is preferable that the wall not be marred by drilling holes in the masonry wall. It is of course true that even if holes are bored in the masonry wall, the holes can be filled with an appropriate filler, but this usually entails the employment of an expert mason, with attendant costs, and runs the risk that the repaired area will not match the remaining color and texture of the masonry wall. Accordingly, an important object of this invention is the provision of a device that may be non-invasively attached to a masonry wall, particularly a brick wall.
In the construction of masonry walls, it is the custom that the mortar joint between masonry units be recessed somewhat below the surface of the masonry unit so as to provide a decorative relief to the masonry wall. Such custom thus leaves exposed a narrow edge of the masonry units. Therefore, another object of this invention is the provision of an adjustable anchor bracket that may be non-invasively attached in the mortar joint by taking advantage of the projecting edges of adjacent masonry units.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable anchor bracket for non-invasive attachment to a masonry wall which, when loaded with an article suspended thereon, functions to effect a tightening of the bracket on the wall to thus increase the reliability of the bracket for the suspension of heavy articles thereon.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiments illustrated and described, since the invention may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.